Bear Meat
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Shulk despises the fact that Lucina eats that foul-smelling bear meat, but when Lucina forces him to try it, would he? Shulk x Lucina one shot.


**Title: Bear Meat**

**Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Summary: Shulk despises the fact that Lucina eats that foul-smelling bear meat, but when Lucina forces him to try it, would he? Shulk x Lucina**

**Pairings: Mild Lucina x Shulk (can be interpreted as friendship)**

**A/N: This is just a funny plot bunny that Zulera301 and I RPed about, and thought that I would write it here. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bear Meat**

Shulk was quite disgusted. He saw others eat meat, but with Lucina, BEAR MEAT of all things? Why can't she eat NORMAL meat, like chicken or ham? Whenever Lucina returned home, she usually brings that revolting, foul-smelling meat with her to eat for lunch. He was always sitting beside her in the Smash Cafeteria, but the smell of bear meat made him gag and made him lose his appetite. Eventually, he was forced to sit somewhere else—and even then, he could STILL smell it from across the Cafeteria.

He wondered why would she eat this meat, and today, he had enough of going hungry.

He walked to the playground in the backyard, where he saw Lucina sitting on one of the picnic tables. She placed the bear meat on the table—without a plate no less—and grabbed a knife from her belt to cut it.

Sighing, Shulk approached her. "Hey," He said, "I need to talk to you."

By that time, Lucina took a bite of the meat, and when he spoke, she turned to see him. She asked, with her mouth full, "Mmm? Wuth uff?"

Shulk stared at her with revolt. She knew better than to talk with her mouth full. If Chrom had saw her doing this, he would've scolded her. He then spoke, "Why do you eat that… stuff all the time? It's disgusting!" He admitted bluntly, "I can't even eat my food with that smelly stuff!

Lucina stopped mid-chew, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. She paused for a split-second before tensing up-and swallowing hard, a visible lump appearing briefly in her throat. Once it was gone, she asked, "What's wrong with bear meat? It's not even that strong of a smell if you trim most of the fat off."

"Oh _come _on…" Shulk shook his head as he continued, "Even the OTHER Smashers from across the Cafeteria could smell it! I don't think you're doing a good job trimming the fat if that's the case…" He hadn't eaten lunch for days, leaving him hungry up until dinner. The hunger didn't help with his training or fights, and the food recovery items are just figments of the food; not something one can actually eat.

"Well," Lucina sighed, "I guess I can eat farther away from them the next time I eat this for lunch? I honestly don't see how MY eating is a problem. Just bring in Ivysaur or Bellossom to use Sweet Scent to get rid of the smell or something."

Shulk facepalmed. "No Lucina…" When he removed his hand from his forehead, a piece of the meat was right up his face. He gagged at the smell, holding his nose. "What are you doing?!" He cried, his eyes watering from gagging.

"You should try it," Lucina suggested. "It's not that bad. Take cheese, for example. It smells awful, but my GODS they taste soooo good. Bear meat is the same way." She just smiled innocently.

Shulk, however, shook his head wildly. "NO!" He shouted, "Are you trying to give me food poisoning?!" All right, that was a flat-out lie, but he was trying to find a way to get out of the situation he was in right now.

Lucina giggled. "Oh come on… I know that you're a nerd, but I know that you're not a baby. It's not like it's going to kill you. If it can, I would be dead by now."

Shulk took a step back, wanting to run. "Sh-shush! I-I'm just not hungry, that's all!" Another lie, and once again he was trying to get himself out of this.

Lucina smiled in a mischievous manner. "You said you hadn't eaten lunch today."

"I rather eat broccoli than… THIS stuff!"

Lucina sighed. However, an idea popped in her head, and she grinned evilly, a glint in her eye. "Well… I could always tell everyone about what happened in that match of ours the other day…"

Shulk stared. "Wh-what match?!"

"The one where you lost your trunks," Lucina giggled loudly, "I have the replay with me in my room." She took a large bite of the meat after she was done talking.

Shulk's face turned red, blushing madly. "Don't you DARE show that footage to anyone! We SWORE that it's between us!"

Lucina just ate the last of her meat, pulling out another bear steak from her lunch box. "Well, eat it! I can sacrifice my seconds just for you to give it a shot."

Shulk hesitated, then sighed. Sitting across from her on the picnic table, he grabbed the meat. "All right. Just one bite though! Just promise me you won't show that footage!"

Lucina nodded. "I promise. Now go on. Give it a taste."

Breathing in, he slowly had the meat up to his mouth as Lucina watched. Taking a small bite… the gamey, but somehow delicious taste hit his mouth. His eyes widened when the taste hit, surprised.

Swallowing, he commented, "Huh… this isn't so bad. A bit gamey, but it's tasty." He took another bite, this time a bit larger than the last.

"Awww," Lucina smiled, "do you like it?"

Shulk honestly hated to admit this, but… he actually does. "Yeah…" He continued to take bigger bites, and half of the meat was left. "So uh… promise not to tell anyone about what happened in that match?"

Lucina nodded. "Not a word."

Shulk smiled, relieved that she won't tell anyone about that embarrassing moment. Before he took another bite, Lucina spoke, "I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway. I just wanted to see you try it."

Silence. Then, a _splat _was heard when Shulk's bear meat came in contact with Lucina's face. Getting up, Shulk stormed off, obviously angry.

Pulling the meat off of her face, Lucina shouted, "Oh come on! Why waste a perfectly good bear steak?!"

When Shulk was long gone, Lucina shrugged, and she began to eat the rest of the meat.

She'd wash her face later.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Beta reader: Zulera301**


End file.
